Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments and, more particularly, to surgical forceps for grasping, treating, and/or dividing tissue.
Description of Related Art
A forceps is a plier-like instrument which relies on mechanical action between its jaws to grasp, clamp and constrict vessels or tissue. Energy-based forceps utilize both mechanical clamping action and energy, e.g., radiofrequency (“RF”) energy, ultrasonic energy, microwave energy, thermal energy, light energy, etc., to affect hemostasis by heating tissue and blood vessels to coagulate and/or cauterize tissue. Certain surgical procedures require more than simply cauterizing tissue and rely on the unique combination of clamping pressure, precise energy control and/or gap distance (i.e., distance between opposing jaw members when closed about tissue) to “seal” tissue, vessels, and certain vascular bundles.
Typically, once a vessel is sealed, the surgeon has to accurately sever the vessel along the newly formed tissue seal. Accordingly, many forceps have been designed which incorporate a knife or blade member that effectively severs the tissue along the tissue seal. Alternatively, or additionally, energy may be utilized to facilitate tissue division.